


Poem from nobody

by memadlife431



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forevver Alone, Heartbreak, Loneliness, Love Poems, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife431/pseuds/memadlife431
Summary: A poem from Ron to harry





	Poem from nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my last account got deleted i don't know how so i am with new one... I am truly sorry i couldn't finished my stories but i am making new stories hope you enjoyed do leave your feedbacks...

You know me

But you you don't know who i am

You love me

But not how i want you to love me

You look for me

But not when you are happy

You have seen my eyes

But you don't know i am am trying to trap you inside it

You will read the latter

But you won't recognized me 

Don't think too much

It will give you a headache

I know you didn't sleep last night

No i am not whom you are thinking

You will never able think who i am

You will never know how i feel

Don't bother with it

Nobody Love's me

So why will you love me

I am nobody

Be happy be safe

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i do have pretty bad anxiety


End file.
